


The Spy Who Came out of the Shower

by VesperNexus



Category: George Smiley Series, LE CARRE John - Works, The Spy Who Came in From The Cold
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnight ramblings because I loved the book and the pairing but there is fanfiction for neither. Basically PWP (when I should be studying).</p><p>Takes place in the cabin, prior to Mundt's trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who Came out of the Shower

Alec leisurely stepped out of the shower, hair dripping down his back. Snatching a small towel of the rack, he tousled it through the ends until it was damp. He leaned forward to cleared a spot in the foggy mirror above the basin, his reflection rippling back at him. He stared into his own eyes for a moment.

A sudden cold came upon him, a shiver building at the base of his spine and rippling to his hair line. He looked around a larger towel, and for his clothes quickly, then with great despondence realised he had forgotten to bring any with him.

“Alright” he muttered, weighing his options. He could call Fiedler to bring him something, but his pride denied him.

_He’s probably in his room anyway._

With that, he walked across the bathroom, still dripping, and unlocked the door. _Just sprint to your room._ Opening the door without a second thought-

“Leamas! So good you’re finally do-”

He couldn’t possibly explain how it happened, how they came to be with Fiedler’s back flat against the wall, and him pressed flat against Fiedler, palms hard at either side of the younger man’s head. Not clothed.

There was a terrible pause, long and drawn out, when Leamas could feel every bit of the toned slender body against his, from a narrow hips to hitched breath. Fiedler tilted his chin to look up at him, breaths shallow. Alec felt something stir deep inside him, his eyes suddenly drawn to the curve of Fiedler’s lips, the sharpness of his cheekiness, the paleness of his skin against wonderfully dark eyelashes. He felt the stirring rise and fall from his belly to his- and he would have moved, he _would_ have, if not for the flush of the younger’s man’s cheeks.

Fiedler was _blushing._

“Leamas…” it was soft, almost inaudible. A whisper. But Alec felt no hands push him away.

Instead, something terrible compelled him to raise one hand, slowly, deliberately, and curl his fingers under than smooth chin, tilting it towards him. Fiedler stiffened, lips parting ever so slightly as Alec’s other hand tightened around one narrow hip, pulled together so close Alec knew the younger man must have felt the incredible swell of his member against him.

Jens licked his dry lips, and it didn’t take more than, _“Alec…”_ to move the older man.

There was no slowness, no deliberation when Alec’s mouth found Jens’, pioneering full lips with his tongue. He tasted smoke and whiskey and something _sweet._

And then Jens’ was kissing him back, his own hands flat against Alec’s bare chest, his legs parting deliciously so Alec could fit a knee between them, feeling the younger man’s length hardening in his trousers. There was no static, no leisure, only movement and desire and lust.

He didn’t break the kiss as his fingers drew apart the sides of Fiedler’s shirt, the buttons sacrificed in his cause. His lips only crawled further down, from the smooth jaw to the pale neck, and Alec was rewarded with the most sinful moan,

“Nnghh, _A-Alec!_ ”

Jens’ voice, tuned so high and sweet, sent shivers straight through him, and Alec gripped his waist hard enough to bruise. But Jens, hard against the wall, only threw his arms around Alec’s neck, drawing his mouth to his sharp bone where the older man dug his teeth.

His hands travelled fast to the buttons of Jens’ trousers, pulling the zipper and tugging them down those _long, long_ legs with a marvellous urgency. Jens’ underclothes went too, and the younger man sprang with surprising agility to wrap his legs tightly around Alec’s waist, crossed at the ankles.

Alec pushed him harder against the wall so not to lose his balance, bearing the unsurprisingly light weight with hands tight around the spy’s legs.

He pulled his teeth from the younger man’s collar bone and gazed, his eyes devouring the pale, smooth chest to the luscious member curled between them, up to the flushed cheeks and drowsy eyes and the head thrown back.

“I-” He choked, his deep voice trembling, “I need to be _inside you_.”

Jens’ clutched him harder, leaving his own bruises. Alec didn’t have to ask, only moved his fingers to Jens’ mouth, and watched those sinful lips swallow them to the knuckle.

“ _God-”_

Alec’s hand slipped Jens’ thigh, his fingers cupping the smooth skin of cheeks, and slowly inserted a digit into the tight, welcome heat.

Jens stiffened, breathing hard, and Alec went slowly, feeling his lover’s legs wrap themselves tighter. He continued, in and in and past the knuckle, his other hand holding the slender body up damp with water and sweat.

Lips against the crook of Jens’ neck, he felt the East German nod, _move._

So Alec did, with such care he did not know he possessed, he pumped his finger in and out of the young man until,

“ _More_ , Alec,”

The second digit went with little resistance,

“Al- _Alec…_ ” He kept moving, gently rocking in a motion until the third digit, and the fourth, all the while his lips kissed up from the jaw down to that pale chest, Jens’ face in his tousled hair, to the brilliant tune of soft, broken moans.

“I…” Alec paused, so briefly. “I need you…” He breathed in a shuddering breath, heart hammering painfully against his ribcage. Jens tilted his head back, thighs trembling. His eyes dark, lips bruised, “Alec, I need you inside me.”

Alec though he may climax at that point, but retrained himself. He carefully removed his fingers from Jens’ heat, listening to the other _hiss_ at the loss. He held his member in one hand, the younger man’s hip with the other, positioning himself at Jens’ entrance. Slowly, so slowly, he lowered his lover onto his length, and watched himself disappear into Jens’ inch by inch.

“Oh, _God-_ ”

Jens threw his head hard against the wall, “Alec! _God_ \- more, _more”_

Any other time, the Englishman may have laughed at Jens’ use of God’s name, but in this moment, he could only soundlessly clench his lover’s hips and sink blissfully into that slender, tight body.

And he did, buried inside Jens’ to the hilt, feeling the warm clench of muscles around him.

Only their shallow breaths filled the room for a moment, Alec frighteningly tense and waiting-

“Move… Move.” Jens’ didn’t have to say much else.

Alec knew he would leave finger-shaped bruises on those delightful hips come morning, but now he only clutched tighter, and the muscles of his arms rippling, his thighs trembling, he lifted Jens to the head of his member of lowered him too hard and too quickly.

“God!” Jens moaned, unashamedly, breathlessly, as Alec raised him and skewered into him with incredible energy, the sound of skin slapping skin to complement the cacophony of lewd moans rolling sinfully of the East German’s tongue.

Alec groaned when Jens tightened around him, “Harder, Alec,” he sounded incoherent, desperate, _delicious,_ “ _please_ , I need you harder, _God-_ ”

He didn’t need to ask twice. With more energy than he should have had, Alec’s fingers trailed up Jens’ back and rocked them off the wall, stumbling to the oak desk in the lounge, slamming the slender body horizontally against it.

With Jens’ flat on his back, Alec gripped him by the back of the thighs and swung his knees over his shoulders, bending the younger man almost in half.

He thrust into Jens, the desk rocking so dangerously beneath them, pounding the German hard into the wood.

Jens cried out, loud and broken, choked. He couldn’t even scream, his breaths quick and lost and desperate, fingers scrambling to find any sort of purchase on the table top as Alec drove into his lithe body harder and harder, never stopping or slowing, reducing the younger man to a trembling mess below him. His member trapped between them only swelled with the friction, pre-cum leaking between their chests until,

“Nggh, Alec, _Alec, Alec!_ ’

He came between them with a moan so loud Alec shuddered, shivering dearly as Alec pound into his entrance hard and,

“ _Jens!_ ” Alec cried out, pumping his seed into the tight figure beneath him, only breathing as it split from his entrance between his trembling milky thighs.

He couldn’t move for a moment. Jens’ hands turned lax, ungripping. Alec breathed in as deeply as he could manage, the wooden edge of the desk painful against his thighs. For a second, it was unmanageably quiet, but then Alec leaned down.

He didn’t quite know what possessed him, but he leaned down and kissed Jens. Not roughly, or lustfully, or with a terrifying urgency as before. Still deep inside the younger man, Alec leaned down and kissed him sweetly, almost dearly. When they broke apart, Jens looked painfully dazed.

Alec moved his member out of Jens’ slowly, gently, and the East German hissed quietly. He lowered the younger man’s knees from his shoulders, because Jens couldn’t seem to move himself.

Lifting himself from the lax figure below him on shaking legs, Alec watched as a trembling Jens tried to lift himself from the desk, arms quivering so violently he could barely keep himself up straight.

Alec manoeuvred himself, with whatever energy that remained, and slipping one arm under Jens’ back and the other under his knees, lifted him bridal style. His lover said nothing, only rolled his head against Alec’s chest and placed a careful, soft kiss on his collarbone.

Alec carried him to his own bedroom, carefully parting the covers before laying the young Agent down, and sliding in after him, Alec’s chest to Jens’ back.

They didn’t speak. Alec carefully moved his arm and laid it around Jens’ waist. After a moment, he felt thin fingers woven into his own.

He slept easily than night, the warm body comfortable against his, the tousle of hair against his chin, flushed skin under his fingertips. He slept with a full heart and a doubtful mind,

_What have I done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Second-rate, I will admit, but it did resolve the frustration of this fandom having NO FANFICTION what so ever, let alone this ship.


End file.
